


A Day to Remember

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Day Out, F/M, Friendship, Gift, Not a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Otoya has a surprise for you - he's taking you out with him for the day and you can't say no! Have fun~!





	A Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodycanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycanta/gifts).



> Just a little gift for a special someone! - Otoya x

**SURPRISE!!**

Did I scare you? Did I?! Did I?!

...Oops, maybe that probably  _wasn't_ the best way to greet you, especially so early in the morning. I'm sorry, I just got a little overexcited since ever since I heard how much of a fan you were, I decided this would be something you'd enjoy from yours truly! ...I-I mean, yeah, I shouldn't pick favourites but consider it a specially selected STARISH surprise! Except it's just me, hehe! ...Oh, the others are fine. They're actually busy doing their own things today but lucky for you, I cleared my schedule ahead of time just so I could come and do this!

...Aww, that's really sweet of you to say, though I can feel myself blushing...it's just the heat! ...I-It can feel hot in the early morning, I swear! ...Okay, maybe I am blushing, just a little bit though.

So, what do you fancy doing today? We can go to the park, the beach, the town, anywhere you want because I'm going to be by your side all day. ...I-I didn't exactly mean the beach right now! Way too cold, probably. The sea! The sea is cold, that's what I meant! Um, let's just walk and see where we end up, okay? Eheheh~

* * *

Wow, I didn't realise how peaceful and quiet some places could be in the mornings. I'm not much of an early riser, but I always thought people were always too busy hustling and bustling, trying to get to work and all that, you know? ...Hahaha! Yeah, I guess you could say that! Tokiya's good like that, always waking me on time whether I want him to or not. Only days he doesn't is when I'm sick. 

Hey, that Café looks pretty cute, doesn't it? Just like yourself! ...Ack, I'm sorry! Did that sound weird? Was it too much? I just couldn't help myself! A bad habit is that I sometimes tend to speak my thoughts when I really shouldn't, eheh. ...Oh. You really don't mind? Truly? Well, okay then!

Wooooow, it really is nice and cute in here! The lights, the decorations, the wallpaper, the flower stands, the music, everything! Oh, by the way, you're probably wondering why I'm not wearing some sort of disguise while being out with you like this, right? Well, for a start it didn't seem to feel right to be covering myself up when the whole idea is to spend the day with you, but then also we have bodyguards on the lookout for anyone trying to do anything...weird.

Anyways, let's go sit over there so we can keep out of the way a bit. It's just so I can keep all your attention on me, okay? Hehe~

* * *

Man, this coffee is actually pretty tasty, and perfect for helping me wake up more! Much better than that awful stuff Tokiya likes so much, yuck. I don't know how he stands it. ...Sorry, I have  _another_ bad habit that everyone says I talk about him much more than I should. But I can't help it, Tokiya's just a really good, close friend and he's helped me so much throughout the years. Not to say the others haven't done the same! They're all amazing! But, err, yeah...

How's yours, by the way? ...I'm glad I made a good choice with orders then! Happy you like it to your taste! I honestly figured we'd come to somewhere like this since I arrived at your place early and kinda rushed you out of the house before you could really have anything to fill your stomach. ...I heard it make a funny noise earlier, hehe!

After we're done here, we should take that walk around town, you can tell me a little about yourself! ...No, honestly I'm really interested in getting to know my fans for who they are! It's always nice to make new friends, and then get to know them on a more personal level, isn't it? Well, I mean not  _too_ personal, otherwise, that's just awkward and can make people feel uncomfortable, heh. ...No, I don't know everything about the other members of STARISH, despite us being friends for so long now. Everyone has their secrets and needs their own space, so I let them have that, and if they decide to confide in me about something then that's their decision, not mine.

...Yeah, that's right. We all come from fairly different backgrounds too, so we all have different experiences of growing up which can cause conflicts between us, but we've learnt to keep overcoming them and accepting our differences. I think every friendship group should be that way. It doesn't matter where you come from, or how you grew up, just so long as you don't push others down who have a different view.

...Wow, that got kinda deep, huh? Hehe, are you done? ...Cool, let's go to the beach for a bit, the weather seems to have warmed up a bit judging from how bright the sunlight is out there now. I promised you a good day, so let's go have a good day together!

* * *

Waaaah! The sun really has blessed us with its warmth today, I'm so glad! ...What? I'm like the sun, too? Hehe, you wouldn't be the first to compare me to the sun, honestly. Apparently, I just radiate the same energy as it, like a sunflower~ It's a really cute compliment though, so thank you. I very much appreciate it.

Come on, let's go closer to the shoreline! ...N-No reason, maybe I just thought I could find a seashell for you to take home...maybe to remember this day... ...N-Not that you  _would_ forget this day, of course! I just meant that...well...erm...y-you get what I was going for, right? Sorry if I sound a little awkward and unsure, I don't really have much experience with dates and things. Oh! Hey, look at that! There's a bunch of small pools in those rocks, those are super cool!

...Ahh, good job the bodyguards had sandals at the ready for us, almost like this whole trip was planned in some way~ The sand feels so warm and soft, just the way it's like in the movies. I mean, you don't exactly see actors complaining about the roughness of sand or getting tiny pebbles digging into the sole of their feet or anything, you know? ...Wait here a second, I gotta check something out just over there real quick. I'll be back!

... **WAAAAAAHHHH!! THAT'S COLD!!**

Heeeey no fair! I didn't bring you to the beach just so you could splash water all over meeee! ...How did I deserve that, I'm not that ho- ...Oh. Ooooohhhhh, I get it! That's a good one, haha!! But you know what's even better? ... _T_ _his!_ Hahahaha, that's called payback, my princess~!

Ahahaha, n-no, stop! Quit it! I-I mean it!  **AAAAHHHH! THAT'S STILL COLD WATER!!** You're really asking for it- Hey, get back here!

* * *

...Huff...huff...huff...

Gosh, you really can run good, huh? I could barely keep up with you on that chase! Heheh, you really gave me a good soaking though, oh boy! Well then, that was something I certainly hadn't planned on happening - a wet shirt. ...Oh, no worries, it'll dry out the more I stay in the sun, so lemme just switch places with you a second. ...That's more like it.

Wow, we spent longer on the sand with the waves than I thought! Not that that's a bad thing, but they were serious when they said times flies by when you're having fun. I kind of don't want this day to end, and I bet you don't either. You seem to be really enjoying yourself. ...Hehe, oh stop, you'll have me blushing again!

So, what would you like to do for the afternoon before we think about getting something to eat this evening? ...Huh? You wanna know what I've been up to lately? But this day is supposed to be all about you! I'd hate to go on and on about myself on a special day like today. ...Well, alright, if you request it, my princess, then my wish is your command~

* * *

...And so, yeah! For the most part, I just write down any lyrics that happen to come to mind and then use them for something later on in the future. Well, enough of me, right? As I said, I know it was what you requested, but I've taken up much more time talking about myself than I think you expected, eheheh...sorry.

...Was that your stomach? ...Oops, that was definitely mine, hehe~ Let's go find a restaurant to satisfy our hunger at. Come on, I think there's one I'm pretty familiar with around here somewhere, we did a photo shoot there once or twice. They're super friendly, and won't bother us while we eat, I promise! ...Great, this way then!

* * *

...Ahhhh! That was one of the best meals I've ever had in my life! Probably because I had your divine company while the taste was practically exploding in my mouth~ Masa said once that flavours can often seem better if you're in the right company while you eat. Natsuki agreed with him once, but then he added that if you add new ingredients then it makes the flavour more intense. Though, when it comes to Natsuki's cooking, intense is definitely the word I'd use to describe how things end up - but not necessarily in the best ways.

...Wow, you can see the stars up in the sky already! Though they're pretty faint, you can still see they're there! Our world really is a magical place to live, isn't it? I know not everyone has it good, trust me on that one, but we all get to share the planet in our own way, and we should make the best of it. We live, we explore, we survive, we fall in love...heh. It's funny what can happen in the world to all the people living in it together.

Well, I suppose I should take you back home now. It's been a long day, heh.

* * *

I really had fun today! I hope you had just as much fun as I did, you seemed to enjoy yourself. Just like I planned~ Hehe, well I guess this is goodbye. Wait, no, goodbye sounds wrong...hm... I know! I'll look out for you at the next live show, okay?! You'll be there, right? ...Hold that thought! ...Where is it...where did I put it- here! Here, it's a ticket for when we have our next performance. And, just like today, I'll make sure it's one you never forget!

It's been a truly lovely day spending time with you, my princess, and I wish you sweet dreams tonight, who knows, maybe we'll get to meet in those as well~

Until another time! Bye~!!


End file.
